The Wise One
I am most commonly known simply as 'The Wise One'. However, thoughout the centuries I've been called by many names in many languages; Father Time, the Watcher in the Woods, the Green Man, the Life Giver - the list goes on. My real name is long and hard to pronounce - even in your many tongues across this planet you call home. As for my origins, I was an unborn child and one of the last survivors of the end of the last universe - been placed with my unborn siblings outside the collapsing universe to await the birth of the next. When that occurred, we re-entered this new version of our old universe. For centuries, we drifted in a natural form of stasis - never growing older but still developing as our minds reached out to perceive all that we saw. Our eggs went our separate ways - drifiting across the oceans of stars new and old and clouds of dust and rock that would form the planets where we would make our homes. I eventually landed on the world that would later be called 'Earth' by the species who would dominate it later. Hatching from my egg in a formless mass of energy, I let my 'gift of life' spread through the atmosphere of this world - which was still young and volatile. As the centuries past, I grew and watched my gift bring life to the planet - changing my form to cope with the changes both small and large while learning thanks to my connection with the universe and its energies. I stood by as life began to erupt in a myriad of forms - the evolved descendants of many would later rule this world for varying periods of time. '' ''For millions of years after, I watched over the world - seeing the race known as humanity take their place as the planet's "dominant" species. When I felt their intelligence had grown enough - even though there intelligence would still be classed as primitive by most species across the sea of stars. Slowly, I fell into their myths and legends as the forest faery or 'wise man' who would teach them and show them the light in a world that seemed so often blighted by darkness. '' ''Now, in this 'modern day', I have faded into the realm of myths, legends and conspiracies. I still appear to humanity and indeed other visitors to this world from time to time, but I'm aware from my link to this planet and it's spirit as to when people are trying to seek me out. I will only appear to those who truly need my wisdom and are prepared to accept both myself and what I show to them. There will be a time when I - a true extraterrestrial on this beautiful planet - reveal myself to all of humanity. Until then, I will live in the light where humanity cannot see - living as long as this world's spirit. Powers/Abilities The Wise One is spiritually connected to the Earth - meaning he will live as long as the Earth exists and will die with it. Thanks to been spiritually connected to both Earth and the Universe, he's able to use a variety of powers both great and small - such as healing, been in more than one place at a time, psychokinesis, flight, creating illusions, teleportation and even warping reality among other abilities. True to his name, he is an incredibly wise being - as well as been an ancient one at that. Truly benevolent and rejecting violence of any kind, he is a purely 'peaceful warrior'. Despite been immortal and very durable, however, he is not invulnerable and could be captured if 'damaged' badly enough. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Original Content Category:Images of Characters Category:Magic Wielders Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Alive Category:Sapient Species Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Energy Based Beings Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion